Bruiser Loves Days of Our Lives
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: A look at some of the principal characters in Legally Blonde...through Bruiser Woods' eyes. Hope you enjoy!


**Bruiser Loves Days of Our Lives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Hey, hey, hey! So I'm back after not so long of a leave! Hope everyone's doing well! This is the first of quite a few Legally Blonde oneshots that I will be writing, based upon Bruiser's musings on the characters (all but Paulette and the Delta Nus). Though I can't say it's my best work, I really enjoyed writing it and coming up with such a snappy title. (I like to go for title names that fit lyrics/lines in the show when I write LB stories. ie: If There's a Brain in That Hair from Whipped into Shape, Wake Him Up Like Sleeping Beauty from Positive...though I couldn't come up with a lyric/line for Don't Put All of Your Eggs in One Basket...) Hopefully you won't think it's too pitiful. I tried my best to get into the mind-set of a dog, but I don't have a dog (yet...I'm getting a pug in February!!) and getting into the mind of one was pretty difficult. Enough of my pointless rambling, on with the story! Read, review, make my day...you know the drill by now ;)**

**-ILoVeWicked**

Ah, what a fine day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Elle had classes, more work on the Brooke Wyndham Murder Trial, _and _an exam the next day, which meant she'd be studying with her pal Emmett.

And Elle being out all day meant I had the whole dorm to myself.

After hours of lazing around and chasing my tail, I grew quickly bored as night fell. I hopped onto my best friend's bed and located the remote control. Using my delicate little paw, I pressed my favorite button, the button that allowed me to watch television. My favorite program, _Days of Our Lives_, was on. I got my hopes up for nothing. All that was on was a rerun, and let's face it, reruns are no fun. I barked softly at the television and flipped a channel up from my beloved soap opera.

My tiny jaw almost hit Elle's pink comforter when I saw what was on the Channel Seven News. There was my owner! And all of her fellow lawyers!

I felt a sense of pride knowing that my owner was the best-dressed lawyer in Boston. Elle looked so professional on the news, her face scrunched up as she thought hard and listened intently to every word and every action the plaintiffs made. Elle! That adorable, amazingly intelligent blonde on Channel Seven was by best friend!

Elle had purchased me when she was in her freshman year of high school, and since then, we had been inseparable. Elle took, and has still taken me everywhere in that adorable bag of hers. To her, I was her number one accessory, but I was also so much more than that. Elle made sure that was clear.

Ever since that fateful day when she saved me from that disgusting, mangy dog shelter, Elle had informed me constantly that she had a Golden Rule. First came Bruiser, and then men. I couldn't argue with that rule, and what I loved about Elle so much was that she loved me back, and she always let me know that. Who was the one who pampered me with toys, fashionable clothes, and treated me to daily doggy spa treatments? And who was the one who she would take hours out of her busy day just to hold him in her arms and let him know what a fabulous dog he was and how much she loved him? That's right, me!

And with all that love from her. I had to show that I loved her just as much. It was only fair. I helped her pick out outfits for dances, school, parties, and just about everything else. I dried her tears every time she went through a nasty break up (including the one with Warner. Oh, boy! I used five whole Kleenix boxes up after that disaster!) as well. And every night, when she was just about to fall asleep, I would always hop up from my spot on the foot of the bed and skip up to Elle's pillow, snuggling beside her and protecting her as she dreamed.

In short, I loved my owner, my best friend, my Elle.

Moving my gaze slightly to the left, I spotted Elle's _human_ best friend, Emmett. The man sure looked scrawny and quite nerdy compared to some of the other men in the courtroom. I couldn't understand why Elle would go from uppity boyfriends to him, but once I finally met Emmett, I understood why. He, unlike some of the other men Elle dated, was actually not afraid to pet me and scratch me behind the ear and talk to me like any dog-loving lunatic would. Anyone who comes up to me and gives me a rewarding ear-scratch is a winner.

Also, Emmett helped Elle realize her full potential. (Not that I wouldn't have done it myself, but I'm a dog…we can't communicate with humans as well as humans can.) Emmett stayed by Elle's side for almost the entire first semester here at Harvard, helping her study, giving her tips, and motivating her. And now look at Elle, on the same case, same television channel as all of the other prestigious lawyers in Callahan's class. Emmett's work really paid off. Sure, I may not understand half of my owner's new vocabulary now, but at least she's happy.

Emmett was kind, patient, funny, smart, all good qualities in a man, wrapped into one package. Elle would be a fool not to marry the fellow.

Left of Emmett was Professor Callahan. I growled at the sight of him. That man, despite all of Elle's praises about how wonderful of a teacher he was, gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my Chihuahua-sized tummy. He was a know-it-all, arrogant, and bossy, and he wasn't afraid to all show that on national television. That smirk on his face as he watched the pool boy answer questions…it made me sick.

Beside Callahan sat the fidgety, nervous-looking, Brooke Wyndham, the reason why my Elle was inside the courtroom at that very moment. She didn't look like a murderer, a criminal, but that was what everyone was referring to her as. The murderer. The criminal. To me, though, that didn't seem to be the case. Brooke was a lot like Elle in most ways: blonde, beautiful, perky, underestimated, and unaware of just how much potential she has. She could be writing novels instead of jumping around in underwear for a living, but I could tell she just didn't think she was good enough to be doing anything above those standards. I'd have to remind Elle or Emmett to give Brooke a crash course in Chip on Your Shoulder Therapy one of these days.

Behind Brooke was Vivienne, Elle's brunette, diplomatic nemesis. Vivienne Kensington…sounded French…French for boyfriend-stealer! She sat straighter and taller than anyone else in the room. I found myself growling at Elle's pink TV once again. Anyone who broke Elle's heart broke my heart, and my heart was not a heart to be messed with. She made me want to hurdle a chew toy right at her nose, which stuck up in the air like she was better than the world.

Speaking of people thinking they were better than the world, next to Vivienne sat Warner Huntington the Third, the jerk that ruined my Elle for weeks. Poor Elle ate an entire pack of king-sized Milky Ways for a loser like him? He wasn't even worth it! Elle was so much better than him, and Warner made her think the opposite. That scumbag made Elle think she wasn't good enough for him, or good enough to get him into law school, and if I was seeing correctly, Elle was in the same position as him. I'd keep my big, obnoxious mouth shut if I were him next time I want to go around accusing girls of what they can and cannot do. I yipped angrily at Warner and repositioned myself on the bed to see Enid.

From what I had overheard (or eavesdropped if you prefer) when Elle and Emmett talked about her, and just by looking at the way she sat, still and alert, I could tell that this woman was strong. She didn't back down unless she got her way, and she didn't take no for an answer. I liked a little spunk in a woman, but Enid had a little _too_ much spunk. She needed to learn to cool down once in a while, otherwise, she'd never make it in the world of law. I, as a loyal watcher of Eli Stone, knew that for a fact. She seemed powerful, too, which made me question my own strength.

I didn't have a very large attention span when it came to the news, so before I flipped to the next channel, I took one last, good hard look at the group. They all had their flaws, surely, but that only made up who they were. A world where everyone was perfect only made everything un-perfect.

Suddenly, my brain was spinning from all the hard thinking I had been doing. I flipped off the TV, yawned, and curled up on the foot of the bed. Elle would be home soon, and I needed to save all of my energy for our daily game of tug-o-war.

Ah, what a fine day.


End file.
